Forever Yours
by BlueCayzon
Summary: ... he looked for a replacement but he found none ... he knew that she's the only one she longed for ... because she was taken, he wanted to live independently isolated from others then ...
1. Chapter 1

He bit his lower lip, closed his eyes and let the tears fall down his cheeks. He didn't want to cry but it just hurts so much. How can he stop it" She was the girl who had captivated him. She was the girl who made his heart turn violently inside of his chest. She was the reason why he smiles, why he was running to the guild every morning. He can't describe it; all he could say was that it hurts. He wiped those tears away and made up his mind to move on. He knew he couldn't love somebody else than her so he had decided to keep his time always occupied. He doesn't want to have a time for him to think of her. He knew she was happy but he could still feel the pain that's what made him to make his time always occupied. The next day he went to the guild wearing a fake smile. "Hey Mira I'll take this one" Gray showed her the request and was immediately approved by the bar maid. He went like this for almost a month taking jobs he could do alone and whenever he'll be back he would clean his apartment instead of drinking with the others and fighting with his rival. He was glad he was able to get over Lucy but he couldn't forget her. He still thinks of her but it's not as painful compared before. He took the missions seriously and he was able to control himself from being destructive. After a year he was now promoted as S-Class mage. Natsu was wondering how his rival was ranked higher than him. The fire mage was confused he cannot understand how did that happen he was searching for an answer but his thoughts were interrupted when Gray placed on his shoulder telling him that He'll also become an S-Class mage some other time. He was shocked is this really Gray the one who would fight him just to settle things. He became startled with his rival's action but now his grudge against him was washed away. His rival was acting completely strange aside from what he did earlier he was now fully clothed and he went on missions alone. The next morning…

"Hi Mira" natsu greets her

"Hi Natsu … wow you're earlier than before"

".. I just want to ask you something"

"what is it?"

"Mira, … did you notice the change in Gray … it's not like him previously"

"Uhm yeah it's actually pretty obvious"

"Did you know the reason about this?"

"I asked him one time but he didn't tell me what the real matter was"

**FASHBACK**

"Hey Gray you've been acting strange this month"

"(Sigh)… Mira I can't tell you … I don't need encouragement … I just needed more time"

"Oh well it seems you won't tell me what it is … (sigh) just tell me if you need help okay?"

"Yeah … anyway thanks Mira"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"I guess he can overcome it anyway … I think he's doing better" Mira said

"Yeah all we need to do is show him we're always here" Erza butted in their conversation and was now standing behind the surprised Natsu

"Erza when were you here?"

"I was actually here with you from the very first part of your conversation with Mira"

"Hey guys see you in the morning" Lucy said after their conversation with Levy

"Luce wait … I'll walk you home" Natsu told the blond lady who smiled at her boyfriend.

The two were now out of sight when Erza's eyes widened at something he just realized.

"Hey Mira I think I know why Gray's acting strange"

"Oh no maybe that's why he didn't tell us"

"It might be it … he was acting strange after Natsu's confession …"

"Yeah … I now understand why … maybe he don't want to go against Natsu since he was his best friend and besides she gladly accepted him."

"I was actually proud of him … he had grown to who he is now … he knew how to handle this properly"

"You're right Erza


	2. Chapter 2

After a month the guild was used to Gray's change. He was most of the time on missions. Every time he was done on a mission he would take some time with kids he found on the park, he was pleased on what he was doing right now.

_ on a mission _

Gray knocked on a brown colored door that stood before him.

"Oh hello what do you need?" a woman appeared

"Uhm I'm a mage from Fairy Tail I came because of the request"

"Thanks … please come in"

"Thanks" Gray sat on the couch located n the living room

"By the way my name's Lu"

"Mine's Gray … So what do I need to do"

"Oh right … yesterday I sensed a monster almost similar to that Deliora …. I've got a friend whose body was destroyed after sealing that monster. We were both an ice user, we were from different background but we have similar perspective. We were separated when I transferred to another village …"

"W-What's your friend's name?" Gray asked, he felt uncomfortable as that woman told him those things

"her name's Ur"

"WHAT?!" Gray jumped in surprise

"Do you know her?" she asked.

"Uhm yeah" Gray bit his lower lip as he remembered what had happened "I was actually the reason of her death" tears were now flowing down his cheeks "… our village were destroyed by that Deliora monster … our village was completely destroyed and the worst was that I'm the only survivor and that's the time she saw me … everyday I'm thinking of avenging my parents by defeating that monster. One day I heard someone mentioned about Deliora so I looked for that monster … when I arrived on that place I immediately felt fear as that monster was coming towards me, I didn't know that my fellow student Lyon and Ur followed me, Lyon attempted to use that Iced Shell but Ur knocked him out, and-" Gray was now sobbing a little louder as that woman hugged him

"I already know that part … I know that you're a guy but you should let it out so that you won't be carrying that burden to your grave" she said

"but how can I move on if I know that I'm the cause of –hic- her death, she –hic- sealed my –hic- darkness but sh-hic-she died"

"No Gray if I was in her place I would do the same" Gray looked at her as he pulled away from the hug and he saw her smiling at her "She didn't want to lose you too after she had lost her daughter"

The woman left him to give him some time alone. Gray tried to cover his face with his palm as he tried to stop the tears that were already streaming down his cheeks. After some minute he managed to stop the tears and he was able to calm down now. And

"Gray" Lu called

Gray leaned his back on the couch and looked up and saw the woman with a 7 year old boy clinging to his mother . His features were almost similar to Gray.

"Mom who is he?" the boy asked

"He's Gray … Gray, this is my son Luke … ""go play with him and I'll make some dinner" Lu said to her son and went to the kitchen

Luke didn't make a movement and just stared at Gray while Gray stared back. After a minute…

"Hey Luke come here …" when Luke didn't change his position Gray walked towards him. He knelt in front of the boy and lifted him towards the couch. Gray plopped down on the couch with the boy sitting on his lap. "Don't be afraid of me kay" Gray smiled at the boy and received a nod from the boy. Gray hugged the boy tighter and patted his head when he hugged him back. "Hey look at the mirror" Luke blinked his eyes surprised at what he saw. Gray laughed at the boy's surprised look "We look alike don't we?"

"Hahaha" the boy laughed with him

"Dinner's ready" Lu sang

"Let's go Gray" Luke held a tight grip on Gray's hand while Gray smiled at him

While eating ….

"You can stay here a little longer after your mission" Lu said to Gray with a smile on her face

"No Gray please don't go" Luke said hugging the older man's arm, tears starting to fall

"Don't worry we will visit him" Lu batted in

"Yaaayyy" Luke sang happily

"Mom can I sleep with Gray pleeease"

"Haha sure you don't need to plead"

"thanks mom"

"Show him your room"

"Hai"

"Big Bro please follow me" Luke mentioned to Gray who stiffened a bit in surprise

"Ehhh? You don't want to be called 'big bro'?"

"Ah no it's okay I was just surprised" the older boy replied after gaining his composure.

At Luke's room…

Gray was surprised to see the boy's room everything is on its proper place.

"Wow you're such a good boy … everything was tidy and in order"

"Heh thanks but that's all because of mom and I just spend some time here … another thing is that I slept with mom on her room cause there were times she would cry when she remembers dad so I want to give her comfort that I can give and as the years go by she seemed to have overcome the past already but I still want to sleep with her"

"I see … hey why did you call me big bro lately?"

"Mommy is almost busy so whenever she went for work she reminded me not to get out of the house and we barely have some time to visit the parks another thing is that when you carried me I felt that you loved me just as how mom loved me and" (tears were slowly flowing down the boy's cheeks) "you're the first stranger to have given me the feeling of being loved … I don't know the reason why mom asked you to come here all I know is that I want to be with you … please don't leave big bro"

"I won't" Gray said after picking the boy into his arms and sat on the bed. He gently wrapped his arms around the younger's body resting his chin on the others head. For some minutes the two remained into that position as the boy's cry turned into a sob. When Gray noticed that Luke's already asleep he gently laid the boy into the bed and covered him with the blanket.

"Gray" He turned and saw Lu walking towards him

"Yes?"

"I could sense the monster's power and I'm afraid we can't defeat it"

"I think we can … this is my job and I won't put Fairy Tail into shame"

"No Gray you won't put your guild into shame but you can't defeat it either so there's only one way that I could do"

"Don't tell me you'll use that"

"Yes Gray …. It seems that I'll be together with my husband and my teacher soon"

"B-but"

"Listen if we don't stop that thing it would cause more death and casualties and we mages are obliged to lay our lives for people"

"Then I'll do it"

"No I won't break my promise with your teacher …. I'm thankful you're the one to pick that request."

"(Sigh) Fine if that's the only option but if there's something else we can do please don't do it"

"Thanks for worrying but if there's another option I'll do it but I'm afraid that this might be the only choice I have … Gray can I ask you a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Please take care of Luke. Just this day I found you to be the most suitable person to take care of my son so will you?"

"Of course I will"

"Thanks see you tomorrow" then she left with a smile displayed on her face. She doesn't know if she should be sad (she'll be leaving soon) or she should be happy (she found Gray her best friend's child to take care for Luke)

"Gray" Luke sobbed giving a tight hug to Gray

"What is it?" Gray asked the boy who had just awaken because of his nightmare

"I dreamed mom dying because she's saving me from a monster"

Gray was a little surprised but immediately recovered "Don't worry it's just a nightmare and besides your big bro will always be there"

"Thanks Big Bro that helps a lot" the boy said who had relaxed after hearing Gray's words

"Yeah no problem ….. Now let's sleep"

Gray lied on the bed and stretched his right hand. When the boy saw this he immediately lied beside him and laid head on the older man's arms. Luke chuckled after he heard an 'Ow!' that escaped Gray's lips. Gray gave the smaller boy a few tickle for revenge. Both were tickling and teasing each other while they laugh. After the laughs subsided Gray pulled the blanket over them and they fell asleep after they exchanged good nights.

The next day Gray told Lu that she should go out with her son and enjoy the last moment. Though Luke want Gray to come with them Gray insisted that he should stay home and do some of Lu's chores. After coming home the three spend their time together as one family without even caring about the time and all they care was what they're doing right now. Evening came and their bonding with each other was interrupted by a loud roar of a monster. The three went out and they could clearly hear it. They followed the sound emitted by that monster and found out that it was on a village ready to destroy the whole village. After a glimpse of the monster Luke ran to his mom…

"Mom are you going to die"

"I'm not going to die but I'll be gone forever but you could still have me stay in your heart"

"My nightmare is coming true …. Mom why do you have to go away"

"Hey don't cry … I have to go because I want to save this village, those it is aiming to destroy and especially you … don't worry you have Gray"

"I love you mom"

"Be strong Luke … live and make me proud … I love you son" Lu kissed her sons forehead "Gray please take care of him" she said to that person who was trying not let those tears fall from his eyes then when Lu turned to him he can't hold back anymore so he let those tears fall.

"I-I will" he stuttered

Lu smiled at Gray and went to action. Without delay she started what she knew she should do. After completing the spell she took a last glimpse to the Luke who was being held in Gray's arms for comfort. Lu gave a shout of pain as the ice crept into her body.

"MMMOOOOMMMM!"


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL

A.N.: Sorry for not updating immediately…Hope you'll like the next chapter

Luke hugged Gray tighter and buried his head on Gray's chest as he cried for the loss of his mother. They were in this position for some minutes … Gray pulled away from the hug with his hands on the boy's shoulder. Luke raised his head a bit to look onto the elder's face.

"Luke it's over now don't worry I'll always be here for you"

"Big Bro" Luke threw himself to Gray's body as he hugged the older man for comfort. Luke felt exhausted after he cried for the death of his mother. Gray carried the boy after he stopped sobbing.

"M-morning" Gray greeted the boy who had just awakened in his arms. Luke didn't give his reply instead he just stared at the ceiling emotionless. Gray sat the boy his legs hanging down his bed. Gray knelt in front of the boy and cupped the boy's cheeks to look at him. "Listen I know how it felt but you just leave the past and look into the future"

"You don't … you don't know how much it hurts" Look replied looking down to his feet new tears beginning to fall

Gray sat beside Luke and extended his arms to Luke's shoulder and pulled the boy closer as he started to speak "I said I know how it felt. When I was a child my village was destroyed and everyone in that village was killed including my mom and dad. I was the only survivor of that incident. Your mom's friend Ul who is also an ice mage found me. She was with a boy a year older than me named Lyon. Ul taught me how to use magic and that time my mind is full of anguish. I was willing to learn magic no matter what the cost is, just to get revenge. I just learned a few magic but when I heard someone talking about the monster that killed my mom and dad. I went looking for that monster not even listening Ul who was telling me to stop. When I found Deliora I felt crept into my body but then Ul and Lyon. Just like how your mother sealed that monster that's also how Ul sealed Deliora." Gray patted the boy's head that's still in his arms. "Didn't your mom say be strong? You can't bring the past back but you can decide on how you want to live to make your mom proud of you"

"Gray I want to be like you … You're protective like my dad and so caring like my mom …"

"Hey you're exaggerating it … anyway just cry it out and later we'll go out ... Fix your things and come to the kitchen when you're finished"

…

The two were now standing in front of the guild after they walked a few meters…..

"You ready?"

"Yeah" Luke said in excitement

Gray opened the door and was greeted with the usual noise of the guild. "Hi Gray" Mira greets the ice mage "Oh who's that cute mini-Gray" The two were now surrounded with guild members curious on who might the mini-Gray be.

"Oh no Gray-sama has an s-son" Juvia fainted after releasing those words.

Gray went to sit beside a drunken Cana "How're you doing' Gray?"

"As usual"

"It's good that you have moved on already"

"Yeah thanks really … You're really my best friend"

"hn"

After a few seconds …

"Hey Cana can I ask you a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Can you please stop drinking?"

"WHATTT?!"

"I want you to take care of Luke when I'm gone

"What do you mean when you're gone?"

"I mean when I'm taking missions"

"Aaaah"

"I just don't want him to see you at that state. Another thing is that I want you to be the maid of honor on my wedding"

"Haha you're already planning that while you still don't have a fiancé"

"Yep… I just want you to be the maid of honor during our wedding … You've done so many things for me Cana … If only you were Lucy then I won't have any problem"

"Hahaha you're so funny Gray.. I helped you 'cause you are like my twin' "

"So what's your answer? …."

"I'll try but don't expect me to change immediately coz' this would take a longer time"

"Well I don't care as long as you'll do it and it's more than enough for me"

Gray stood up to look for Luke who is in front of Natsu a little bit scared

"Hey kid what magic can you use? Wait a minute if you're the son of Gray then you're using ice … that's right … when you'll grow up let's fight kay I'm really fired up"

"Oi Natsu he's not my son and can't you stop those non sense coz' you're scaring him?"

"Wanna fight ice freak?"

Just as Natsu was about to deliver a punch on Gray the doors bursts open revealing the well known Titania.

"Natsu where is that fist directed to?" Erza asked Natsu whose fists were clenched and raised up in the air.

"Uh heh I just want to have a brow fist with Gray" excused Natsu scratching the back of his head laughing nervously. "Right Gray?" he said with a just-agree-with-it look

"Right" Gray said monotonously he doesn't care anymore if Natsu would be punished or not even though he deserves to be

"Whatever just don't mess around understood?"

"YES MA'AM" he squeaked

"Oh who's that kid? He looks like Gray"

"Oh Welcome back Erza and actually we don't know who he is since he won't talk us anyway why don't we ask Gray" Mira suggested

"Oh that's right Luke why don't you introduce yourself to them" said Gray and noticed that Luke was shaking as if everyone around him was a monster "Hey Luke it's alright they aren't bad people and I tell you this is where I grew up and-"

"Big Bro who is that tiny old man?" Luke asked pointing to the guild's master

"Ah that's gramps he is also our guild master, you see we consider each other as a family. Everyone here came from different lives and we came here for different purposes but now we came to love this place as our own home."

"Yo kid" Makarov jumped from the table and landed safely infront of Luke and he's wearing his clown outfit "Your Big Bro is right this guild is made to provide shelter, love and comfort to those who need it. Well do you want to join this guild?"

Luke looked up at Gray "Can I?" he asked in a whisper

"Sure"

"But I can't use magic and I don't even know if I have"

"Don't worry you don't need to have magic to join this guild, anyway your mom told me that you can use magic so I think I can teach you"

"Really?"

"Ho ho it seems we're settled so do you want to?"

"Of course gramps"

"So where do you want your stamp"

"My chest on the right"

"hmn it seems you have another version of you huh" makarov told Gray "now dear go to Mira" he told the boy as he pointed to the smiling bar maid

"Now Gray who might that boy be"

"I think he is that ice freak's son"

"Shut up Natsu I'm not talking to you"

"It all starts when I went for a mission wherein I found an ice mage, a friend of Ul my teacher … After meeting her we spend sometime together then a monster similar to that of Deliora came to destroy a village so he used the same spell my teacher used to seal Deliora then told me to take care of Luke"

"So that explains it … anyway I have a mission for you "

"What is it?"

"Follow me to my office and I'll give you the details"

"Hey Luke please for me I'll just talk to gramps for a bit"

"Uhm Sure"

After a few minutes ….

"Luke I've got to go on a mission and you have to stay here so-"

"Big Bro please take me with you"

"I'd love to but this is a dangerous mission so you'll have to stay"

"But I'll-"

"I promise when I come back we'll take a mission together"

"Really?!"

"Yep that's a promise"

"Yay"

"Anyway who do you want to stay with when I'm gone? Hmmn do you want to be with-"

"Hi Mira is Juvia here?" Lyon asked after entering the guild

"I'm sorry Lyon but Juvia went on a mission" Mira replied

"Hey Lyon"

"Hey Gray what is it?"

"Can you take care of Luke for me?"

"Who is he?"

"The one I've mentioned to you on the phone."

"Oh that … where is he?"

"Hey Lyon come over here"

"Hey Gray are you sure he's not your child? Aren't you just making an excuse to make a cover for what you've done?" Lyon asked teasingly

"SHUT UP LYON!"

"Hey I'm just joking you know? Hmn are you going on a mission?"

"Yeah that's why I'm leaving him"

"Hey Luke this is Lyon my fellow student under Ul"

"So let's go Luke"

"You aren't from Fairy Tail right?"

"Yup I'm from Lamia Scale"

"Then I can't come here while Big Bro is gone"

"Don't worry Luke he'll bring you here because he'll be searching for Juvia" Gray smirked

"GRAY"

"Hey that's just a payback … we'll then I'll have to go … bye Luke"

"Bye Big Bro come back immediately"

"Sure"

Gray went home to take some rest and went to take the mission after a couple of hours….

AN: Please don't forget to review


End file.
